


Wedding day emergency kit (a checklist)

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Drabble Collection, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Superpowers, Timeline What Timeline, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Jongdae hands Jongin a paper for his upcoming wedding.Jongin isn't sure it will help, but he wants to hear the story behind it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Honey AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	1. sewing kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to change the color of the font (or the font), I'm sorry.  
> So, while I figure out how to do it, this will have to be enough to distinguish their handwritings.
> 
> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

Jongin doesn’t know what to do with the carefully folded piece of paper his brother Jongdae just gave him. Jongdape looks oddly expectant and the youngest wonders if it has something no one else is supposed to know, like the secrets of his power or so.

“I added some of these myself” he looks proud of his announcement “Hyungs and I decided it was time to give you this, given that your wedding is coming closer and closer” Jongin frowns, now worried. _Maybe is some evidence of Kyungsoo being unfaithful?_ No, it can’t be, his brothers love his fiancé more than they love him (maybe that’s an exaggeration).

“What is this?” Jongin says with a concerned voice.

“Nothing you should worry about, but take it into consideration for your important day” Jongin doesn’t unfold the paper just yet, he chooses to stare at his brother instead. He can imagine why Minseok and Junmyeon sent Jongdae to give him said paper, he’s closer to the thunder bender. “That’s not the reason, Nini. I was the last one that used it” Jongin tries not to think how easy Jongdae reads him. 

“Hyung, that doesn’t really answer anything” he mumbles.

“Then open it and read it. As far as I know, you can teleport, not read objects by touching them” Jongin sighs before he unfolds the paper carefully. It is written with three different colors of ink and three different calligraphies that he recognizes almost immediately. The one in blue ink is from Minseok, neat and small, making sure to be understandable. The one in black ink is from Junmyeon, almost the same as Minseok’s but a little bit messier. The last one, in light blue ink, is clearly Jongdae’s writing. Quick straight strokes, with the pen pressed harder against the paper.

Jongin reads the paper and nothing makes sense, this is just random words that don’t belong together.

“What is this, hyung?” he repeats, concerned about his brothers’ sanity.

“A checklist, don’t you see?” Jongin notices crosses in front of some of the words. A weird code of so (he really doesn't understand) Some words have three crosses, others have two and the some others has just one.

“For what, exactly?” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“For your emergency kit” Jongin blinks, not understanding “For your wedding, Nini...” he still doesn’t understand “Come on, you can’t be serious. Haven’t you thought that unpredictable things can happen on wedding days?” Jongin shakes his head, now re-reading the list and thinking some of the things make sense, but others seem so out of context.

“Make-up remover, hyung? Seriously? What for?”

“Do you want me to go through the stories of why all of these items are listed? I mean... I’m ok with Kyungsoo taking care of Chanyeol and Zitao for a while... If he doesn’t mind-” Jongin pouts, suddenly feeling like a five year old kid waiting for his brother to make pretty sparkles under the blankets (and then burning the expensive cotton sheets). “Ok, ok, you big baby. You surely know some of them already”

**✔️** _Sewing kit_

✔️ Phone charger

Jongdae wishes Sehun was here with him, but he's dealing with his own problems right now (a certain telekinesis user that is having his own existential crisis in another room). He can't emphasize enough how much he wants to electrocute his brother to calm him down, and it's probably the same thought going through Junmyeon's mind, but spilling water over Minseok's pristine white suit will cost him a lot more than his sanity.

"Where the fuck is Jongin?! He should have been here five minutes ago! The stupid reception is in an hour and that brat is taking his sweet time-" Junmyeon pretends to be deaf as his hyung is cursing like a sailor (the water bender has always been the most prude of them).

"Hyung, calm down, we can sew the button again-" Jongdae tries to reason, but Minseok glares at him with icy blue eyes and the electricity bender closes his mouth, looking at Junmyeon for help.

"Hyung, calm down" Junmyeon reasons this time, trying to touch Minseok's shoulder, but he pushes him away completely red "Jesus fucking Christ, hyung. I swear to God that if you don't calm down I'll fucking wet your entire suit. You know we're trying to help" Jongdae has Minseok's jacket's button on his hand, waiting for Jongin to bring a sewing kit from Minseok's house. To be fair, Jongin already took a while to teleport back and it is stressing everyone out.

 _"Where is your brother, Jongdae?!"_ Minseok yells at Jongdae in Mandarin, and the younger is ready to start a fight, sparks already coming out his fingers while Minseok is ready to freeze his ass, if not for Junmyeon who creates a wall of water in between them.

"I'm being honest about getting your fucking suits wet, guys! Minseok, fucking calm down and Jongdae, do the favor to call Jongin!" Jongdae reaches for his phone in his jacket, only to realize his phone battery is about to die and he curses for having sex with his amazingly sweet boyfriend earlier that morning, instead of checking everything was ready for the big night tonight.

Jongin plops into the room and he stares at his brothers.

"What did I miss?" he says as he walks to Jongdae to hand him the kit. "Hyung?" Jongdae doesn't know if he's talking to him or to his other brothers, but he saves his phone to focus on the task.

"Hyung... your jacket" he asks Minseok, but he's still too mad to understand what Jongdae is telling and he blinks in confusion. "Give me your jacket, or I won't sew the button back!"

Jongin thinks getting married is a lot of stress when he watches Minseok taking off the jacket, growling about disrespectful brats to hand it to Jongdae, not without freezing him a bit and Jongdae answering back with a small spark.

"Nini, can you bring me my phone charger? It's in my room-" Jongin pouts.

"Why don't you use your electricity to charge it, hyung?" he whines.

"That's- actually a good idea" he charges his phone touching the port and then he proceeds to sew the button.

"Will it take you long, Jongdae?!" Minseok can't stop walking from side to side of the room.

"If you keep bothering, yes" Minseok shuts up then, while Junmyeon makes sure Jongin looks in a more presentable state (teleporting is a messy power). Jongdae wonders how Sehun is dealing with Han alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! this is what I've been planning to write as Jongdae's bday present, but I'm pretty sure I'll come with something else at the end.  
> Still, this idea seemed interesting, so I'm writing it anyway.  
> I know it has taken me a while to update this series, but I've been organizing my ideas.  
> Also... I was assigned to a new position in my work, this means I have a lot of projects now, and I'm not able to write as I was used to. I hope you understand this will take a while.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're doing great during the lock down. Please, take care and stay at home as much as possible.  
> Let's read us soon, and as always, thank you so much for reading! ♥


	2. bottle of water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#happy_bday_Chennie**
> 
> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

**✔️** **Oil blotters**

 **✔️** **Bottle of water**

Han removes uncomfortable, sweat dripping from his forehead in small drops. The air is humid and warm and all he wants to do is fan himself with the help of his powers and not moving at all, but he still needs to find his husband.

 _"Where the fuck can he be?"_ Han mutters to himself (he doesn’t realize but when he’s mad, he speaks in his native language) and he gets ready to walk again to the beach and look for the ice bender _"I swear if Jongin decides to get married in Jeju too I won't come and Minseok will be here alone if he wants to… Damn Yifan and his inability to say no to Junmyeon"_

Han has the rings Minseok is supposed to give to his brother during the ceremony, and he doesn’t even know how he ended up with them because Minseok was very paranoid and he didn't allow him to touch them since they bought them.

Jongin plops in front of Han, and he jumps startled.

“Fuck, Jongin. You’re gonna cause me a heart attack if you keep on like this-”

"Hyung is looking for you" he announces unceremoniously, interrupting Han and he growls, as if he hadn't been looking for him the past fifteen minutes.

"I know, I've been looking for him too" Jongin looks uncomfortable in his light clothes too, but he doesn't look like he has been sweating for the past two hours. Han wonders how is he doing that wonderful magic trick.

"Do you want me to take you with him?" Han considers it since he doesn't like traveling by teleportation (he gets sick), but he also doesn't like the warm air, even less if he has to walk more than fifteen seconds..

"...please" he gives up, even when he knows he will regret this later.

They appear outside the kitchen, where Minseok is waiting for them. Han feels so nauseous and ready to throw up his delicious breakfast, he doesn’t pay attention to Jongin staring at Kyungsoo with lovely eyes.

“The rings, Lu” Minseok opens his hand to receive the small velvety box with the rings, while Han still tries to focus his sight again. “Are you okay?” Han coughs, and he doubts about saying he is ok, but he doesn’t feel like it. He regrets telling Jongin he could teleport him.

“Ugh, this is awful” Minseok chuckles because his husband is being dramatic again, though he concedes that July is the most awful month to get married on the beach. Thanks to any deity above there isn’t a hurricane at the moment, or Junmyeon would have fucking murder everyone. Speaking of the devil...

“Have you seen Myeon, Nini?” Jongin shakes his head, but Minseok doesn’t know if it is because he really doesn’t know or because he isn’t paying attention to his question (he’s staring at Kyungsoo, almost drooling). “Whatever. Do you want some water, darling?” Han coughs again because Minseok rarely calls him pet names in public.

“Please... Everyone is trying to kill me today” Han mutters and Minseok grins, amused.

“You’re sweating too much” Minseok observes when he hands the water of extra cool water (advantages of ice powers) to Han.

“And you aren’t?! I wonder what’s the secret of you and your brothers for not being drenched in sweat-” Minseok shows Han the oil absorbing papers they’ve been handing from time to time. Han frowns, because how could he forget about those wonders?

“That, and Sehun has been refreshing us” Minseok points at Sehun. Han looks at his eyes, glowing in purple and he frowns deeper. _What is his dumb best friend doing helping his husband when it’s Han’s duty to keep him safe and happy?_ “I can hear your thoughts, Lu Han. Stop being mad at your brother-in-law, he’s just trying to help his family-”

“You’re my husband! It is my work to help you!” Minseok rolls his eyes.

“Ok, Mr. I-need-to-protect-my-husband. Help me stay cool, then” Han uses his mind to bring some ice from the kitchen and to fan his husband with the warm humid air. Minseok feels suffocated (it’s like breathing inside an oven), but he still kisses Han for his effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day has been full of numbers.  
> This was almost done yesterday, so I finished it today (for clearing my mind, you know).  
> I've just been to a wedding in the beach once, and as beautiful as it was, I was dying because it was too hot.  
> Junmyeon decided to get married on the beach in a hot month... I don't think his brothers were really happy with the idea, but family stays together, no matter what.
> 
> I want to post another story for Chen's bday, but I'm afraid it will have to be tomorrow.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, and please take care ♥  
> Let's read us soon ;)


	3. deodorant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

**✔️** **Stain remover**

 **✔️** **Deodorant**

"I didn't know Han-hyung threw up" Jongdae smirks with an evil spark in his eyes.

"Will you do it again? For me?"

"No, solve your issues with him without involving me, hyung" Jongdae pouts and Jongin stares away, trying not to fall for his brother. “And don’t even think about involving Tao in this, because I swear the kid adores you but is as evil as Han himself” Jongdae sighs, quitting to the idea of Han being teleported to anywhere soon.

“He’s exactly like Sehun, I swear if it wasn’t because of how different they look, he could pass as his biological son. Anyway-”

Jongdae seriously thinks this was so damn obvious and why he didn’t see this coming. Only an hour is missing to get married and Sehun, Minseok and Han are working on their car, fixing for the nth time God knows what about the lights, or the electric installation or the wheels, _who knows_. But he’s absolutely mad because Sehun is already dressed in that elegant suit they both picked together and if he gets a single drop of oil on it, he will hear Jongdae out.

Minutes and minutes pass by, and they are still in the car. Jongdae doesn’t seem to understand the problem because everything was working _just fine_ yesterday.

“I’m going to murder him” Jongdae tells, without being able to move from the window, checking that his dumb fiancé and his stupid brother-in-law are not making a mess. He is not as obsessive as his brother Minseok, but he also likes order and neatness.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t worry much about it, you know how they are”

“I shouldn’t allow him to take us to our wedding in that stupid car” Kyungsoo offers Jongdae a cup of tea that he prepared from what he found in their kitchen. The elder accepts it mindlessly, without taking his eyes off the window.

“Hyung, watch out or you're going to burn yourself” Kyungsoo forces Jongdae to look at himself “You’re being as childish and stubborn as the brat is being now. Come on, be the voice of reason here. It’s your wedding day, it’s a happy day for you, not a day for being mad. Calm down, everything is going to be fine”

“Kyungsoo, we’re going to be late” Jongdae has teary eyes and the younger feels bad for him.

“You’re not going to be late, hyung” Kyungsoo stares at the window this time, inspecting what the others are doing, and something seems to click inside his mind, because he walks away from the window and gets ready to go out “Give me a minute, hyung. I’ll bring you back your fiancé” Jongdae doesn’t know what is going on, but he nods. He has never seen Kyungsoo losing his temper, but when the building shakes a bit after he closes the door, he knows something serious is going on.

More out of curiosity than anything else, Jongdae looks at the window to watch the exact moment when Kyungsoo stomps his foot on the ground to catch the others’ attention. He doesn’t understand what he’s yelling at them when he pushes the metal from inside the car, but it is clear enough that he solved the problem because he keeps yelling at them and pointing at Jongdae’s window.

Jongdae leaves from the window just in time to appear as if he has been drinking tea the whole time. Sehun and Han are being pushed from Minseok, who looks as angry as Kyungsoo was before.

“Dae, where do you keep your stain remover?” Jongdae seriously doesn’t want to know what Sehun and Han did, but he thinks it may have something to do with the suspicious black spot on Sehun’s slack.

“In the kitchen, below the sink” Minseok doesn’t thank him; he just pushes the taller men towards the kitchen, mumbling things that sound suspiciously like bad words.

“All done, hyung” Kyungsoo announces as soon as he gets into the flat again, flashing Jongdae with a shy smile.

“Do I want to know what happened downstairs?”

“I swear if you don’t put that deodorant, Oh Sehun, I’m going to freeze your ass to death. You reek” apparently, working under the sun in a car after having showered doesn’t prevent one form sweating. Jongdae and Kyungsoo stop talking to hear what is happening in the kitchen “Oh, you think it is funny, Lu Han? We’ll see if you keep thinking is funny when I freeze your dick too”

“Did he just say-?” Kyungsoo asks, but Jongdae doesn’t talk at all, too embarrassed of everyone in his family to hide it, his face turning completely red.

“You still can escape this fate, Kyungsoo-yah” Kyungsoo panics.

“What?” the elder doesn’t dignify him with any answer, while Minseok keeps (unsuccessfully, it seems) to shower Han and Sehun in deodorant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month has been awful. A lot of work and a lot of things happening.  
> My cat got sick and one of my teeth broke, so I attending the dentist to repair it. And I need new glasses, because I can't see properly anymore.  
> I was assigned to a lot of new projects and I'm learning Korean...  
> I don't know how I'm handling this, but I'm trying.
> 
> I just finished this.  
> I'm not sure if it's good, but thanks for keep reading ;)  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?
> 
> Until then, take care of yourselves ♥


	4. granola bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

Kyungsoo watches carefully how Zitao is mixing the flour with the buttermilk, while Chanyeol reads the recipe from his notebook aloud. Despite being young and shy, Kyungsoo is surprised how his nephew (can he start considering him his nephew if he's going to marry Jongin soon?) reads. His pronunciation is correct, and with the correct intonation, even when he’s reading slowly.

“Watch out, Tao. We don’t want to make a mess, right?” Zitao nods and keeps mixing the floor with his hands as Kyungsoo is telling him to do.

“Hyung, have you ever been to a wedding?” Chanyeol stops reading to stare right at his brother and glares at him with a flash of ruby eyes, reminding him of his manners. “Sorry, uncle Soo” Kyungsoo doesn’t mind if Zitao calls him hyung at all, but he knows Jongdae is very special with honorifics and Chanyeol is exactly like his dad is.

“Uhm… Yes, I’ve been to the wedding of your parents and your uncles” Kyungsoo answers, feeling that it’s not all that Zitao wants to ask. “Why?”

“Are they all like the weddings in movies?” Kyungsoo really wants to say they are, but his previous experiences tell him exactly the opposite. “Is everything romantic and perfect?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking this, Tao”

“Just answer, uncle Soo” little demanding brat Zitao is, luckily for him, Chanyeol is there to make his brother behave.

“Zitao, we don’t talk to our elders like that” Chanyeol is watching carefully how his brother reacts, ready to use his power to scare him a bit. Jongdae was right when he told him that Zitao spending too much time with Baekhyun wasn’t something good. “Speak properly or I’ll tell dad”

“Sorry” he mumbles “Can you tell us, uncle Soo? Baekhyun-hyung once told us uncle Han fainted at his wedding” Kyungsoo wonders if they aren’t too young to ask about weddings. He looks at his nephews, who are looking at him expectantly. He guesses it is okay, since Zitao grew up watching Barbie’s movies and dragging his hyung Chanyeol with him. Barbie’s movies have weddings on them,  _ right? _

“Every wedding is different, guys. It depends on the couple, their tastes and likings. Your uncles Minseok and Han decided to get married in a great hall, surrounded by all his family and friends. Your parents got married in a very small and private ceremony, because for them the honeymoon was more important. Your uncles Junmyeon and Yifan married on the beach, because it mixed the beauty of their powers, water and air” Kyungsoo scratches his head, awkwardly.

In all honesty, the way he described makes it sound more poetic than it was.

Of course Minseok and Han would have the biggest wedding of them all because their families helped. He remembers that Jongdae told him that his mother was scandalized when Minseok announced he was going to get married to Han. She thought Han was a girl and that she was pregnant (why would they get married so soon into their relationship, anyway?).

Han’s dad was happy with the idea. He lost his wife when Han was eighteen due to an untreatable medical condition. Han was afraid Minseok’s migraines were the indicator of something worse, and he didn’t want to waste a single minute. If Minseok (God’s forbid it) was going to die young, Han wanted to have the best memories with him, including getting married.

Jongdae’s wedding with Sehun was a little bit more planned, but still not exactly what they wanted. Jongdae, a human being that loves weddings, wasn’t able to get the wedding of his dreams because a great part of their budget was invested in Sehun’s little toy. An old car that couldn’t work properly even on their wedding day. Jongdae was beyond mad that day, he almost electrocuted Sehun on their way to the church.

Yes, they have money saved for the honeymoon because the member of the Kim family was very firm with it. If he couldn’t have at least a decent trip for his honeymoon, Sehun could be forgetting about their wedding and leaving their flat at that instant.

He made up the last one, though it’s a better explanation than ‘Junmyeon and Yifan got married in Jeju because Junmeyon wanted to, and he threw the biggest tantrum in the world to get his way’. Minseok tried to reason with his brother dozens of times, as well as Jongdae, but it didn’t end well (frozen bushes, electrified wires and a flooded garden was the best case scenario).

Han and Sehun tried the same with Yifan, but his answer was always ‘if that’s what Junmyeon wants, I’ll do anything to make him happy’. Han might have used his powers to throw him some hard cushions on his head.

So far now, he thinks him and Jongin are the most civilized ones. They have argued about a few things, but at the end they always make an agreement. He thinks they’re managing better than his in-law family.

“Do you already know where you are getting married, uncle?” Zitao asks again, with the respective glare of Chanyeol. “Is it a secret?” they already picked the place, but he doesn’t want to tell Zitao. He knows the end of that story. Zitao probably wouldn’t tell his parents, but he will tell Baekhyun and Baekhyun talks too much, he’s not good at keeping secrets, so… by the end of the week, probably even Yixing will know all the details.

“Not yet, Tao” he answers condescendant and that seems to convince Zitao.

“Uncle Soo, is it true that uncle Han fainted?” Chanyeol seems to have given up with his brother today, because he keeps trying to read the recipe in silence, leaving Kyungsoo alone with the questions of his young brother.

_✔️ Rubbing alcohol_

_✔️ Granola bar_

Junmyeon walks to the bathroom, tired of hearing his hyung whining about everything happening in his wedding. It all started with the button, but it hasn’t finished there. He said it was too hot and he almost froze the room, he pushed Jongdae out of the room to go and get him ice to munch, but when Jongdae told he wasn’t his maid, he threw a tantrum Junmyeon had to stop again, telling him not only get wet his suit, buit the entire room in which the ceremony would be performed.

He bumps into Sehun, who looks a bit distressed and in a rush. They stare at each other for a second and Junmyeon recognizes the signs of someone who’s having a rough time, just like him.

“Everything alright on your end?” he asks, trying to be polite. Sehun hesitates before he shakes his head slowly.

“Han is having a panic attack, thinking Minseok will regret everything at the last minute and will run away, or at least that’s what I could understand, since he’s speaking in Chinese. I’m trying to convince him that’s not going to happen, but he isn’t listening” Junmyeon feels bad for Sehun, because if dealing with Minseok is bad for the three of them, he can’t imagine what is it like to deal with someone like his eldest brother alone, even worst when he can’t stop babbling in Mandarin.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Sehun looks at Junmyeon hopeful.  _ Anything is better than dealing with Han himself. _

“I don’t know if he will listen to you, but we can try”

When they get in the room Han is waiting, he’s on the floor, unconscious. Sehun, completely terrified, comes to check his best friend and he regrets leaving him alone for a single minute. Junmyeon immediately tries to check if he’s breathing, and he gleefully finds his brother won’t become a young widow before he gets married.

“He’s ok, probably he just fainted. If he just had some alcohol he could smell…” Sehun doesn’t know where to find alcohol at this moment, he’s starting to panic too “Hey, hey. Calm down, maybe in the kitchen they have some soju or some strong alcohol. Ask them to give you some, that should help”

“But-”

“I’m not a doctor, but I’m a dentist. I can take care of him for a minute” Sehun leaves the room then.

In the kitchen, he finds Kyungsoo, nervously directing a team of cooks. He doesn’t notice Sehun at first, but when he does, he offers him an equally nervous smile.

“Hi, Sehun-ah. Han-ssi sent you to supervise?” he doesn’t want to disappoint his first customers.

“Not really, I came here looking for alcohol” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Do you realize this is a kitchen, right?” Sehun nods. “Why do you want alcohol? It is too early to get drunk-”

“My stupid best friend fainted and he’s currently uncounscious in his room. Junmyeon-hyung sent me for alcohol to wake him up or something, I don’t know” realization hits Kyungsoo and he hurries to find something with a high content of alcohol, like the whiskey they’re using for the dessert. He also takes a granola bar, and Sehun looks at him questionly, but he doesn’t ask anything.

“He probably had a drop on his sugar levels, this should help him”

Kyungsoo and Sehun leave the kitchen and walk to the room. Inside, Junmyeon already placed Han on a couch, and he’s checking he’s breathing normally. Kyungsoo opens the bottle of whiskey and offers it to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo spend some agonizing seconds, waiting for the groom to wake up, and when he does, he looks as pale as a sheet of paper. Kyungsoo gives him the granola bar that Han eats silently.

“Are you ok, hyung?” Junmyeon asks, polite enough for Han not to notice his still lingering repulsion to the Chinese man (he stole his brother, what did he expect from him anyway?). Han nods, speechless.

“Thank you” he says to all of them, especially Junmyeon who helped him, even if he still hates him for marrying Minseok. Junmyeon nods and offers him a tiny smile. If he’s this nervous for marrying his brother, he thinks he will do a good job in taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry. I haven't abandoned this story, I promise, it's just that my work gets in the way, and now that I have tons of things to fix and new people in my team I need to teach, it's been a little chaotic. It might be for a while, so bare with me.
> 
> I've been trying to finish this for a whole week and now it's finally done. I know it's been a long time, but I want to thank your patience.  
> I hope you really enjoyed the chapter. if so, let me know ;)
> 
> I have to leave now, to re-read the pile of papers I have over my desk :c  
> Please, take care all of you and let's read us (hopefully) soon!!  
> <3


	5. extra pair of boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

**✔️** Extra pair of boxers

Right now, Jongin is in Jongdae's hotel room, getting ready with him and Sehun for Junmyeon and Yifan's ceremony. He decided to get dressed there because Sehun's power is absolute bliss in this terribly humid weather.

"I don't remember a fucking summer this hot ever" Jongdae curses, as he dries his hair, shirtless. "Remember me to never come to Jeju this time of the year, da- _Sehunnie"_ Jongin doesn't ignore the slip Jongdae has, but he decides to let him rest or they will throw him out of their room.

"Your brother is certainly something else, love" Sehun says, walking out of the shower, with just a towel around his hip. Jongin couldn't agree more with his best friend, but that's a light way of putting it.

Jongin admits that Junmyeon is an asshole, as much as he doesn’t want to think of his brother that way. It’s just a matter of watching everyone in the hotel, discreetly fanning some air with their hands or a napkin, and avoiding walking on the hot sand barefoot.

He wishes he could teleport himself to a cooler place, like Antarctica or Greenland, that would be nice (but he doesn't because Kyungsoo is there, and he would be absolutely pissed off if he did, given that he invited him).

His elder brother certainly knows how to throw a tantrum since they were young. One just have to remember the fight they had on the garden because he wanted to play exactly when him and Jongdae were practicing their powers, or how he got mad when Minseok announced he was going to get married (even up to this day, Junmyeon doesn’t have a good concept of Han).

"You're being nice to hyung, Hun. If it wasn't because his wedding is today I would electrocute his fucking water ass" Jongin smiles at the comment. "I hate to sweat, for fuck's sake" Sehun blows a soft breeze towards his husband, preventing him from a heat stroke (and saving everyone's ears from more cursing).

Sehun starts to get changed and Jongin takes it as his cue to get into the shower. He knows it's dangerous to leave his horny best friend with his equally horny brother alone, but he trusts that the suffocating weather will stop them from doing something indecent while he's taking a cold shower.

When he turns on the water, he hears Junmyeon's voice outside the room, yelling. He sighs, closing his eyes and trying to ignore it.

Jongin wonders why Yifan fell in love with him. Well, he gets it to some point. Junmyeon is the most dedicated human being on Earth, he loves with a passion none of them, Kim brothers, have. He gives everything just to see their beloved happy and he will be there with you, no matter what.

It's just... Junmyeon is not what he seems. Don't misunderstand Jongin, he loves his hyung, he just doesn't agree with his ways. He knows OCD is something that goes along with all of his brothers, it seems, and that's something he has learned to live with, and even deal with it too. But even Minseok at his worst doesn't yell and throw things like Junmyeon is doing right now.

He jumps startled when he hears the sound of glass breaking and he hopes that no one, except Junmyeon or Yifan (sorry new brother-in-law), has to pay for that.

 _"What the fuck are you looking for here, hyung?! Can't a man get ready in peace?!"_ the swearing and the loudness of the voice indicates Jongin that the one yelling is no other than Jongdae _"We don't have your fucking rings in here, asshole"_ Jongin instinctively takes a step backwards. _Oh no, this is going to be bad._

_"What did you just call me, brat?!"_

_"Being older doesn't give you the right to get in the room where my husband is almost naked to look for something you don't know where you left! Why do you suppose they are here, uh?"_ Jongin hears the unmistakable sound of electricity coming out from Jongdae's fingers and he just hopes Sehun does something.

_"You were the last one that have them, Minseok can't find them"_

_"That's because Han-gege told me he would give them to him! I don't fucking have them anymore! Go ask gege!"_

_"Oh, so you call him 'gege' but I'm just 'asshole'?!"_

_"That's because that's what you're being, a fucking child throwing a tantrum in my room and I'm not having it! Get the fuck out!"_ the noises stop and Jongin guesses it is because Jongdae managed to push Junmyeon out of the room. He guesses he can finish his shower already. _"Idiot, what the fuck?! Those were Nini's clothes!"_ Jongin growls inside the bathroom. _Ah, just perfect._

Jongin doesn't want to think about anything related to the wedding anymore. Nor the wedding, nor his brothers. _Why is Junmyeon always like this?_ He hates him sometimes.

He steps out of the shower, ready to teleport himself to his flat and find some new clothes to wear. But what he finds outside leaves him speechless.

His clothes are intact, it seems that Sehun managed to, somehow, dry them and iron them, as if nothing happened to them. His underwear, that was a different story. Junmyeon is nowhere to be found, but Han is in the room.

"I'm sorry, Nini. We couldn't stop Junmyeon from going into bridezilla mode and he got wet all your clothes. Sehunnie could dry them but your boxers are completely soaked and it will take a while to get them dry, so Han brought you a new clean pair" Han hands them to Jongin. They are white, because apparently one can't wear black underwear in a wedding on the beach (especially with this weather).

"Thank you, gege" Jongin inspects them to see if they'll fit him "You don't mind sharing them with me?" Jongin knows Han is awfully special when it comes to sharing his belongings, he doesn't even share his underwear with Minseok (and that's forgetting about the whole issue that he will kick anyone that puts a finger on his side of the bed, including Minseok).

"Oh, those are not mine" Han says casually.

"Hyung?" Jongin asks, thinking the boxers belong to Minseok.

"Nope. None of us brought an extra pair" Jongin stares at Sehun and Jongdae, but they also shake their heads "Kyungsoo gave those to me when I asked him. He said you can keep them" Jongin doesn't raise his eyes from the white fabric, knowing that if he does, he will find three knowing smiles directed at him.

"Thank you, gege"

"Anytime, Nini. Now... I must find Minnie and give him the rings, or he will kill me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry for taking this long to update a chapter! I've been having the most busiest days at work, leaving at 7 or 8 at night, when I was lucky. Thank God, it's all sorted now and I can finally relax and write!
> 
> I don't know if I forced this chapter too much, but I think is a funny one. I hope you like it as I liked writing it!  
> Thank you so much for your patience and I hope to read you soon ;)  
> Take care until then, alright? ❤️❤️❤️


	6. safety pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

**✔️** **Safety pins**

**✔️** Hem tape

Sehun and Jongdae haven’t spent much on their wedding (just looking at Sehun’s car, one can imagine why). Which means that they just reused some of their formal attire and buy a piece here and there and  _ voilá, _ wedding suits. This also means that they were also in charge of fixing them to fit perfectly for the awaited day.

The wedding day starts like any other day, with Sehun and Jongdae getting up early to take a shower together.

“Sehun, I swear to God if you don’t get up in five minutes-” when Jongdae receives no answer, he huffs “You, brat! Wake up! I’m taking a shower by myself and you’ll shower with cold water” still no answer. Jongdae growls in frustration, holding the towel covering his lower naked half as he thinks if it is a good idea to electrocute his fiancé.

“I’m tired, love” Jongdae thinks it is enough, he isn’t paid enough to deal with his insufferable boyfriend.

“As you wish” Jongdae leaves the room, hearing Sehun’s soft snoring again. He knows Sehun doesn’t really care about cold water. Wind can be pretty cold when summoned and he’s more than used to it. He still wishes he could electrocute Sehun, but he knows it’s useless (he also wishes he could leave those beautiful scars aiking lightning on his skin).

Jongdae gets in the shower, hissing when the water touches his skin and his eyes immediately turn pearly white, but just for a second, the time it takes for him to gain control of his power. Then, he grabs some raspberry shampoo and starts to wash his hair, humming a soft ballad.

“You started without me?” the lights in the bathroom flicker and it takes another second for Jongdae to gain control of his power again.

“You dumb shit, you scared me” Jongdae doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Sehun is the one with him in the shower. “I thought you were still asleep”

“I was, but then you weren’t there and I can’t sleep without you” Jongdae snorts.

“Cheesy”

“Can’t a man be cheesy with his fiancé the day of his wedding?” Jongdae finishes to wash his hair and just then he opens his eyes.

“To which we are late?”

“It was your idea to get married at one in the afternoon. Now, help me wash my hair” Jongdae frowns.

“Hun, I don’t know if you haven’t realized after all these years together... But I can’t reach” Jongdae doesn’t like to be reminded that he’s smaller than his  _ younger _ fiancé. Sehun laughs “It’s not funny, you-” before the elder can finish his complaint, Sehun kisses him and the protest dies in his mouth.

“I’ll kneel for you” Sehun whispers in Jongdae’s ear after they finish their kiss and the smaller squint.

“Oh no, no. We’re already late for-” Sehun is already kneeling in front of Jongdae, just like he was when he proposed (except both of his knees are on the floor and Jongdae thinks this is a view that doesn’t happen very often, but he can get used to it).

“I’ll be dying of hunger by the time we’re going to eat” Sehun complains as Jongdae places a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“It’s your fault”

“I’d do it again” Sehun counters with a grin and Jongdae shakes his head.

“Then don’t complain. My brothers are about to arrive to help us get ready so you better hurry, you still need to iron the shirts” Sehun growls and pouts when he watches Jongdae sitting on the table with his own bowl of cereal.

“Can you remind me why didn’t we send our suits for dry cleaning?” Jongdae refrains himself from yelling, munching a spoonful of Cheerios.

“You tell me, Mr. I-need-a-new-carburetor” Sehun is wise enough to not say anything else.

When Minseok and Han are already there with them, Jongdae is finishing the hem of Sehun’s slacks. He isn’t particularly good at sewing (Sehun is better), so he is using hem tape with the respective disapproving look of his eldest brother.

“I understand Sehun is using his perfectly functional black slacks and that you only bought matching shirts and matching bowties, but don’t you think the low budget is getting out of your hands, Dae?” Jongdae is barely paying attention to his brother as he makes sure the hem is well fixed and it will resist the rest of the afternoon “Don’t you have enough money to buy a sewing kit? Haven’t you learned anything from us?” Jongdae raises his eyes from the table to look at the ice bender.

“Hyung, I do have enough money for a sewing kit, which I have in a drawer by the way, but I’m lazy and I don’t want to sew when I’m nervous as fuck or I’ll make a disaster” Minseok nods in understatement, he knows what is like to be nervous before your own wedding.

“Maybe you should secure them with safety pins too” Jongdae gives Minseok a shy smile and Minseok answers it back.

“They’re in the drawer too, hyung” Jongdae is thankful for the stabilizing presence his brother supposes, even more when Han and Sehun are talking so secretly about something they don’t want Jongdae to know. Minseok urges him to relax himself as he announces Kyungsoo has arrived too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry! dear Lord, why did it take me so long to update such a small chapter? TT.TT  
> I have a enough valid reason since my company hired a new employee and I have to train her. I'm drowning in projects and I don't see the end of this (I swear I just passed out this Monday when my head touched the pillow).  
> Thankfully I'm a bit more free now that everything is falling into place, so hopefully I'll have time to keep updating this Series regularly.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and sorry again :<  
> Please, take care until we can read us again <3


	7. lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

**✔️** **Breath mints**

 **✔️** Lighter

✔️ Painkillers

"I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to help us mix the concepts we had in mind, Dae" Minseok comments when they enter the hall. Jongdae smirks pleased. Han and his brother look happy.

"I told you I could" but it was hard, Jongdae concedes. Minseok wanted something modern, Han wanted something vintage. Minseok wanted silver, Han wanted gold. It was absolutely a headache to combine everything without getting his ass freezed because Minseok didn't like it, or floating over the swimming pool because that wasn't what Han wanted. "Are you happy with it?"

 _"Thank you"_ Han offers in Chinese, nodding and smiling. Jongdae's smile grows.

As much as he wants to, Jongdae can’t supervise _everything._ Minseok is often calling him to greet this cousin or presenting him to Han’s family members (even when Jongdae himself knows half of Han’s family because his boyfriend is Han’s best friend), so he has no time at all to inspect all the minor details of his creation (which Sehun thinks is something good because otherwise Jongdae would be complaining about how nothing was ‘right’).

The dinner is simple. Almond soup, pasta and beef. It was surprisingly one of the few things where Minseok and Han agreed without fighting or throwing a tantrum. Jongdae knows he should thank his friend Kyungsoo because this is just delicious. He's sure Han and Minseok would want to have a word with him too.

It all happens in a blur.

After the dinner, Jongdae makes sure their song is playing so they can dance their first dance as husbands. None of them are as good as Sehun and Nini dancing, but they’re pretty decent, which makes Jongdae happy. Han can’t take the smile off his face, and Minseok can’t stop staring at the Chinese man in awe, as if he didn’t believe his luck.

The song ends and just when Jongdae is about to talk to them, Minseok leaves Han alone, covering his eyes and frowning. _Oh no,_ he thinks. Han looks devastated but weirdly resigned. Jongdae turns around to see where his brother is going, to find out Junmyeon and Jongin are already following him. He turns back to Han.

“Stay here” he says rushed.

“Where else would I be?” Han answers bitterly.

“Don’t blame yourself, hyung” Junmyeon tries to reason with Minseok, but the headache is making it almost impossible. “It was something likely to happen, with all that lights and the noises, and... did you drink?” Minseok shakes his head, his dumb, but he’s not stupid. “Good, good. Nothing any strong painkiller can’t fix”

Jongin watches how Junmyeon takes out a blister with pills from the inner pocket of the jacket and he sighs in relief. Jongdae is watching the scene from afar.

“We’ll need a glass” he says to no one in particular, but Junmyeon nods.

“Ask them to low the volume of the music too, hyung” Jongin adds and this time Jongdae hums.

“I’ll be back”

Han feels helpless, being unable to help his husband to feel better. It was too hopeful for him to think Minseok wouldn’t suffer an episode on their important day, even when he deeply thought of that possibility, he just ignored it. That’s where Jongdae finds him, and he can’t help but feel bad for him.

He considers Han as part of his family already.

 _“Gege, I didn’t mean what I said literally, you can go back to the party, you know”_ Jongdae approaches him talking in a confident Chinese to help Han feel more comfortable. The elder barely looks at him.

 _“I can’t if I know Minseok isn’t feeling good”_ Jongdae knows.

He leaves Han alone for a while, as he finishes his tasks.

_“Here”_ Jongdae offers Han a cigarette, and the elder looks at him cautiously. Jongdae knows how much he suffered to quit smoking, but yet, he’s still offering his bad habit again. _“Don’t look at me like that, I know how anxious you’re. And I know this is way better that whatever you’re thinking to deal with this”_

Han accepts the cigarette reluctantly.

 _“I don’t have any lighter with me at the moment”_ Jongdae takes out one from his pocket. Han sighs before he puts the cigarette on his mouth and Jongdae turns it on for him. Han takes a drag shakily, feeling instantly calm. Jongdae watches him, taking notice of any weird reaction. _“Hyung already took a pill, he should be fine in no time”_ Han takes another drag before he turns off the cigarette.

“Thank you, Jongdae” back to speaking Korean, and Jongdae knows he feels better know. He smiles, relaxed again.

“Have this” Junmyeon gives Han some mints, without looking at him “Minseok better doesn’t find out you smoked” he doesn’t scold Han for smoking, nor he comments anything else. Han just nods, thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jesus.  
> I can't belive it took me more than a month to update this story.  
> So, first of all. I want to apologize profusely for taking this long, but things had been happening here lately. I was back to work full-time at my workplace (not just home office), but I'm not anymore, at least not until further notice (one of my flatmates who is a doctor, got infected with covid, and now we're all in lock down until the results of the test).  
> Second of all, sorry this isn't even a long chapter. in my mind I pictured it as something that was going to be longer, but when I wrote it, it didn't need that much words. Hope you don't mind too much.  
> Lastly, I promise, I haven't abandoned it, but I didn't find the inspiration to write it until now. I'm already working on the next chapters, everything is all sorted out now. Expect the rest of the chapters weekly (as it should had been since the beginning).
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and your support. You don't have an idea of how much it means to me <3  
> Please, take care of yourselves a lot.  
> Let's read us soon, alright? And until then, let's try to stay safe and healthy ;)
> 
> **PS. Happy new year to everyone!!!**


	8. toothpaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code:  
>  **Minseok's handwriting**  
>  _Junmyeon's handwriting_  
>  Jongdae's handwriting

✔️ **Toothbrush**

**✔️ Toothpaste**

Jongdae reads the list again, trying to remember what was the situation that led to writing toothbrush and toothpaste, but he can't. Was it in Minseok's wedding? Nope, everything was completely clean and planned (save for the minor breakdowns). Was it in Junmyeon's wedding? After all the seafood they ate? He doesn't remember something complaining about bad breath…

"Sorry, Nini. I think Minseok wrote this for an important reason, because it looks like his handwriting… But I really don't know the story behind those two" Jongin analyzes the items Jongdae is pointing at and he shivers.

"But I remember them"

"Do you?" Jongdae loves gossip, he likes to know everything "Care to share?" Jongin frowns.

"I don't know, hyung. Maybe it will change something for you... I swore I'd never tell a single soul, I promised Sehun-"

"Sehun?" Jongdae has a frown on his face now. Jongin doesn't want to be the cause that their marriage fails just because he doesn't want to tell him something that happened many, many years ago.

"Well, you see..."

Han contemplates the possibility of leaving Sehun alone, even when he knows that's plainly cruel. He means, his friend didn't abandon him when he fainted in his own wedding, right? How is this different?

Simple. Fainting is cleaner than throwing up. He frowns when he hears Sehun coughing up again after another heaving. Disgusting. Han hates everything related to filth, dirt and corporal fluids. It makes him want to throw up too.

He refrains a heaving as he closes his eyes, trying to think in his happy place, in a nice bathtub, using a lavender bath bomb with his husband Minseok, the lights dimmed and… Another heaving. Han feels a chill running down his spine.

"Sweet Jesus, Sehun" he growls, complaining, only to hear his best friend sobbing in response.

"Sorry... I know you hate... this" Sehun surely sounds as someone trying to ease his breathing, completely sorry for the show he's giving "You can leave, hyung" Han feels a punch of guilt (Sehun only calls him with honorifics when he's truly scared, anxious or nervous) "I'll be ready in a minute"

"I'm not an asshole, Sehun" he counters "I'll be right here in case you need anything. Just- Finish already" Sehun hums and Han tries not to regret his promise when Sehun throws up again. "Try thinking in something else, Hun-ah. Otherwise, this will never stop"

Sehun flushes the toilet for the second time in the past five minutes and Han finally hears the lock of the door. When the younger opens the door, he looks pale and is completely sweating.

"Jongdae is going to fucking kill me" Han murmurs before dragging Sehun to the sink and open the faucet to leave the groom in the best condition.

"Sorry" Sehun offers again and Han sighs.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault. All of us get nervous on important occasion"

"But-"

"We all deal differently with our anxiety, Hun. Minseok started yelling at everyone, don't you remember? After all the stress he also got himself a migraine"

"And Jongdae is way too worried because of the car to think how anxious he is" Minseok opens the door to the bathroom where his soon to be brother-in-law and his husband are. Sehun pales a little bit more.

"He's going to kill me, right?" Han glares at his husband, telling him with his eyes that he's not helping at all. Minseok places his cold fingers over Sehun's forehead in an attempt to soothe him. The younger one feels calmer.

"It's not in his plans to become a widower this soon, Hun" Minseok chuckles and Sehun sighs. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise it's not that scary" Sehun looks at Minseok with tears in his eyes "Hey, hey, don't cry. We're going to be family, right?"

"There you are. Minseok, hyung is wondering why you aren't with the judge already" Jongin gets in the bathroom too just to scrunch his nose at the smell of vomit drowning the place "Uh… Is it a bad moment?" Minseok shakes his head.

"I think you two can manage this brat for a while and get him ready to marry our brother, right?" Jongin doesn't have time to answer when Minseok is already out of the bathroom, fixing his suit and heading to the reception.

"What the fuck happened to you, Sehun? You reek" Han rolls his eyes. Way to be subtle. Sehun, after the talk he had with Han and Minseok, feels better. So, instead of apologizing like he did before, he pushes Jongin, rolling his eyes.

"I'm about to be your brother-in-law, twat. Be more respectful and bring me a toothbrush. I don't want to kiss your brother smelling like vomit-" Jongin smacks his head.

"You be more respectful to me, brat. I'm older"

"Just by a few months" Jongin disappears with a plop, coming back seconds later with a toothbrush, toothpaste and dental floss.

"You owe the lady at the convenience store 5,000 wons" he says as he shoves the supplies on his chest.

"You stole it, dumbass?!" Jongin laughs. "This isn't funny!"

"I didn't steal them, idiot. If you were paying attention, you'll see these are from your own house" Han laughs too.

"Assholes"

The thunder bender has a beautiful melodic laugh, contagious so Jongin can't help but laugh with Jongdae.

In the kitchen, Kyungsoo, still cooking with the help of Chanyeol and Zitao, hears the scandalous laughter and he can only roll his eyes. These kids never grow up.

"Where are you going, Taozi?" Kyungsoo wonders when Zitao leaves the sprinkles he was separating on the table. Chanyeol, trying to be as away from flammable things as possible (washing the dishes covered with a giant plastic bag as an apron), just watches him.

"Baba and uncle are having fun and I want to see" he pouts. Kyungsoo is pretty sure that whatever they're laughing about, it's probably not something for Zitao to hear (Jongin doesn't swear oftenly, but Jongdae has a sailor's vocabulary).

"I don't think you should go, peach"

"But, hyung-" Zitao pouts and Kyungsoo knows the eldest of Jongdae's sons is about to give up to his cute brother.

"Aren't you enjoying our company, Taozi?" Kyungsoo tries to sound sad enough for Zitao to decide to stay "Nini and Dae are just probably talking of stuff you should already know about them as children… But if you want to go" Kyungsoo even pouts and Chanyeol tries not to laugh at his uncle's acting.

"I'll stay, uncle Soo" Zitao sighs and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and support!  
> As promised, I'm trying to update a chapter per week. I'm sorry it is until today, but the weather is awful and driving a motorbike when it's cold it's not the best idea ever (I got a terrible ear infection, which had me in bed for days).  
> I feel better now, with enough energies to write.
> 
> Ah, btw. It seems that we were not infected with Covid, but still all of us managed to get some kind of illness that had us locked down for another week 🤷
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Read us soon ♥️♥️


End file.
